Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Leon is having terrifying dreams about a little girl. Why is this happening? What does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I hope you guys like this new story! I'm setting it up a little different than my other stories. Please review and tell me what you think! I suggest you listen to the songs I theme for the chapters, I think it sets the mood for the chapter. **

**Theme song for this chapter: Marilyn Manson running to the edge of the world**

Chapter 1: Intro

_The little girl around the age of seven of seven, with dark brown hair framing her jaw bone and bright green eyes. Her skin is as pale as snow, and her grey dress with front pockets is torn. She walks slowly down the sterile white hallway with blood splatters here and there on the walls and floors. Her left hand trails along the wall as she walks one foot in front of the other. She is confused, curious of all the blood around her, but calm. _

_She doesn't wander why she is all alone. She doesn't wander where her family is. She's never had a family. She doesn't know what a family is. In fact, she can't remember anything from her past. Not even what happened two minutes ago. All she knows is that she is supposed to walk down the hall. _

_Her bare feet make small tapping sounds as she walks. Suddenly she hears a males voice. Maybe he can help her with her curiosity. _

"_Come closer," the man whispers. His voice his so soft she barely hears him. "Closer." _

_Closer she treks. Her voice is soft and innocent as she calls back to him. "Hello? Can you help me?" _

"_Come closer," he responds. _

"_I'm coming!" She picks up her pace and jogs to the end of the hall. What she sees horrifies her to a stop. A large creature, missing skin and is shaped like a stretched dog is bent over a woman's mutilated body, tearing into her flesh and devouring it. The sickening sounds coming from this beast's throat, and the sound of the woman's flesh tearing makes her stomach to flips. _

_She gasps and takes a step back as the thing realizes there is new meat in the room and sees the young girl. It growls and throws its meal to the side. Stalking forward, with its intention to kill and feast, it snaps its jaws at the girl, making her whimper. The creature has no eyes, but its brain is in full view. As if sensing what the creature is thinking, she takes off down the hall she came from. _

_The things claws click on the ground as it bounds after her. She is terrified and doesn't know what to do. _

"_Mister, mister, are you there? Help me!" She screams. The beast behind her jumps onto the wall and catches up to her. _

"_Stop running, you stupid girl," the man in her head hisses. "Turn around and fight it!" _

_The thing leaps down and misses her by an inch. She whimpers and with strength she didn't know she had, she knocked the thing to the side as it mad another attack on her. _

"_What do I do?" She asks desperately. The man answers with one simple word. A word that she knows she must obey without concern or question. _

"_Kill." _

_The girl reaches forward and grasps the thing by the neck. It squirms in her grip, somehow not being able to get away. She brings her other hand up, and coldly rips the things head from its shoulders. _

_~/~_

Leon Scott Kennedy bolts up in his bed. He is covered in sweat and breathing hard. He'd had many dreams like this one, but they all revolved around someone he knew. He didn't know who this little girl was. It bothers him but he lets it go. It's just a dream, and besides, if the girl was real, she'd had a virus inside of her. Which means she is a monster and nothing can be done for her.

He looks over at the clock on his bedside table and sees that it's only 4:30 a.m. He doesn't have to be up for another two hours and thirty minutes, so he lays back down. No matter how hard he tries though, he cannot go back to sleep. His mind continues to wander off to the unknown little girl. After an hour of laying wide awake, he gets up and gets ready for the day.

**AN: So, how do you like this? Was it okay? Please let me know, and I am also up for suggestions! **

**Question of the day; what do you think the little girls role in this story is, and what does she mean to Leon? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Please review and tell me what you think! I suggest you listen to the songs I theme for the chapters, I think it sets the mood for the chapter. **

**Theme song for this chapter: Marilyn Manson: Great Big White**

Chapter 2: Sadly

__"Leon, you've been out of it for days, what's going on?" Questioned a worried Claire Redfield. The blond man just shook his head and stared down into his cup of coffee. He hadn't slept that well last night because of another dream that he had. Only it had been different than the others, it was as if he had been there in the room with her.

* * *

_The little girl with dark hair sat in a terrifyingly dark room, staring out the bars of her cell door. No windows, no lights, no noises. She'd gotten used to this, the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to it after the second day of being in there. Leon watches from a dark corner, out of sight. The girls thoughts become pictures to him, as if seeing them in his own head. _

_A gray creature lays at the girls feat, laying on it's back. It looks as if it was once a woman. It's got long legs and a feminine face, small black hairs on her head, as if she had a cancer that left her mostly bald, and black beady eyes. She twists and turns and has her torn up lips parted in a silent song. Her hands touch the little girls legs, said girl simply stares at the creature in pity. Suddenly a small light appears in the room, only enough to make out more figures in the dark. _

_They are just like the creature at the girls feat, only one is a man dressed in black leather and has more hair that the two women at his sides. They stand there, just watching, like Leon. That is until the girl stands up and walks to the door of her prison and wraps her hands around the bars, and pulls. The bars bend, and then the door flies off the hinges. The creatures screech and dart to the girl, pulling at her dress and legs, her arms and her hair. She shoves them off of her and runs down a long hallway, much like the one from the first dream, just without blood splatters. Leon follows after her. _

_The girls breathing is rough and frightened as she avoids being spotted by a nurse with a cage over her head, flesh and blood dripping from the mouth area. The nurse stops her shuffling and looks around with her milky blue eyes and sniffs the air. Leon wants to go to the small girl, but he can't move until she does. His feat are like they had been glued to the ground. _

_The nurse moves closer to the girl and fright wells up in the agents chest. He desperately gropes for something to make some noise, to get the zombie away from the girl, but his hand goes through anything he touches like air. Luckily the girl is able to fight off the nurse and runs down the hall, making it possible for Leon to move. At the end of the hall is a shadowed figure of a man wearing a black suit and has blond hair. His arms are crossed and his features blurred. His voice floats through the room to the ears of the small girl. _

_"I've been kept waiting." _

_"I'm sorry," says the girl in her small voice. "I was waiting for an idea of how to get out of the cell." _

_"I did not give you super powers for nothing, girl." _

_"I'm sorry," she repeats. _

_"What is your name?"  
_

_"...Nancy. What's yours, sir?" The man at the end of the hall smirks. _

_"You don't have to worry about that...Nancy. You may call me father. As you are to be my heir." _

**AN: So, how do you like this? Was it okay? Please let me know, and I am also up for suggestions! **

**Question of the day; Where do you think this story is going? **


	3. Chapter 3

****_Nancy giggles as the man with sunglasses hands her, her own pair of sunglasses. _

_"For me?" She asks, excited. _

_"For you," her father smirks. "Now you can look just like me too," he quips. _

_"Who would have thought that Albert Wesker would be the daddy type?" A woman muses as she walks into the room. Her black pants fit her well, her red jacket is folded on her arm revealing the black shirt she's wearing. _

_"Ada!" Nancy exclaims and runs over to her, wrapping her arms around the woman. Ada chuckles and pats her back. Wesker walks up to the dark haired woman and folds his hands behind his back, his demeanor going back to boss mode. _

_"Your mission?" _

_"Successful," she responds. "Getting in and out was a piece of cake. The building no longer exists." _

_"And the sample you were supposed to retrieve?" _

_"Right here," Ada says and hands over a clear tube full of a thick red substance. "I'm sure project Alice has escaped."_

_"We'll just have to find her then, won't we?" Wesker drawls and smirks down at the little girl following the conversation with confused eyes. _

* * *

__Nancy sits up in bed and sighs. Looking out the window, she's not surprised to see it's dark outside. It's close to Christmas and it's the month everything goes black here. She flips the blanket away from her and stands up. After stretching she takes a hot shower and dresses in long black pants, boots, a black long sleeved shirt and black leather duster. It'll keep her warm enough. After six months of living here she's grown accustomed to the temperature.

She puts her sunglasses on and slips her leather gloves on just like she's done since she met Wesker when she was little. At the age of 18 she now loves him like a real father. Nancy leaves her room and the facility and goes outside. Her boots crunch the snow beneath her feat as she treads along the campus. Her breath is visible in the air but she welcomes the cold. The girl walks around a while before she's caught.

"What are you doing out here?" Nancy gasps and turns around to see the stoic face of Wesker.

"Just testing to see if anyone would notice if I was missing," she jokes.

"I noticed. You've slacked this year. Didn't even bother setting up the pillows underneath the blankets."

Nancy shrugs and grins up at him. "So today's my birthday." A confused expression crosses his face.

"No it isn't. I distinctly remember...you're birthday was last year." Nancy busts out laughing.

"I see what you did there!"

"I can't believe you made me watch that. It was an entire waste of my precious time."

"Sorry to have put you threw such torture," Nancy jokes as they begin walking again, side by side. "Anyway...I'm 18 now."

"I know. You probably have a list of presents you want. What is it, two, three pages?"

"Yeah! How'd you know? Were you going though my stuff again?" The corner of his lips turn up in a small, barely noticeable smile.

"No," he responds.

"Wesker, according to..well, everybody, you're supposed to be dead. Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomore supposedly killed you. What are you going to do now? Are we still trying to take over the world?"

"No, I have a much better plan."

"Well, what is it?"

"Patience my dear heart. You're a great part of it. But I do have one thing to ask of you, to be sure this plan can commence."

"Yes?"

"I need a sample of your blood."

"Um, okay."

"I'll get it from you later. Now I have something else for you."

"What?"

He didn't respond, just turned and walked back to the building. Nancy follows quickly behind. They walk down a lot of corridors and tot he elevator where Wesker presses the basement button. The metal doors close and they travel down. When they open the room is completely dark. Nancy grab a hold of Weskers arm to follow him. When Wesker flips on the light switch Nancy stumbles back in shock.

In the middle of a sterilized room, separated from them behind glass is an almost naked blond woman with icy blue eyes. She's curled up in a ball underneath a metal examination chair and glaring at them. Bruises cover her body as well as splotches of blood.

"Nancy, meet Project Alice."

"You found her?"

"Yes, finally. She know's how to stay under the radar." Weskers face is impassive as he studies the woman before them. "I'm putting her under your care from now on.. you get to watch her, make sure she behaves, befriend her if you like. But never forget, she is my experiment. If something shall befall her from my hand, you will not intervene." Nancy nods her head.

"Yes sir."


End file.
